At Times
by Turban Shinzaho
Summary: After the setting of the voyage of the dawn treader, Susan returns to visit Cambridge, Peter also returns to Lucy and Edmund  They show their Siblingly relationship when good and bad times come, What if their all summoned at Narnia again? w/ pairings
1. Chapter 1

*Beep Beep!*

Cars would always make that sound as Lucy crosses the streets at Cambridge

Feeling happy with Edmund and Eustace and Everyone, But she just misses her brother and sister

Peter, And Susan

Of course also sadness came through her as she remembered that all four of them would not be coming back to Narnia

When she came home, there came a letter to them

"Edmund, Eustace! You better go see this one" Lucy shouted

"Who's it from?" Edmund asked

"It's from Susan, As usual, Peter never wrote letters to us" Lucy said

"What's it says?" Eustace asked

"Lets know it" Lucy answered

" _Dear Lucy and Edmund,"_ Lucy said as she began to read

" SHE FORGOT ME OMG!" Eustace said

" Shhh! Shut up!" Edmund said

"_I am enjoying here in America, Yet there is something still empty to me,_

_At first I did not know it, But then I realized, Beside all this Parties, Invitations_

_Beside all of this vanities, I miss you both, I also miss Peter,_

_Because of that I am coming there on Saturday, I bet I'll stay there for 2 years_

_Truly yours,_

_Susan" _Lucy Sigh with excitement after she read the letter

"So Susan's coming back, I bet shes bored there in America aaha!" Edmund said as he Laughed

"Well, Isn't what we wanted, for her to come back" Lucy said

"WHATTA bout Peter?" Eustace said

" I don't know" Edmund answered

" But whats important is that Susan will stay with us for 2 years here" Lucy Said

The three of them was always full of excitement

And Finally its Friday, They received a Phone call from Peter

"Hello?" Lucy said as she picked up the Phone

" It's me, Peter" Peter said


	2. Chapter 2 Peter and Susan returns

"I've heard from Susan that shes returning there at Cambridge, I too realized I miss you guys" Peter said

"We all here miss you both" Lucy Answered

"LUCY WHOS THAT! I can't wait for Susan's return!" Edmund shouted

"Quiet! It's Peter here, I think He's returning" Lucy said

"You're right, I will return there, I'll stay with you for 3 years! I bet Susan could never beat that

HAHAHAH!" Peter said as he laughed

"Okay Ahahahaha" Lucy said as she joined the laughter

"I'll be there tomorrow" Peter said as he shuts the phone

"What's he said?" Edmund Asked with big curiosity

"He'll be here tomorrow" Lucy said

They both jumped with excitement because their brother and sister is coming back

"They're both Here tomorrow! I can't believe it!" Eustace screamed as he got down the stairs

And Finally It's the most awaited day, SATURDAY

Lucy couldn't sleep that Friday night because this is just the day they most waited for

So, She woke up very early in the morning fixing bed for Susan, And fixing her things so When She gets on her room she will hug her and say she's already responsible

It's also the same for Edmund

While Eustace gets rid of his insects because he knew Susan Hates Insects and She has phobia on it

1 hour passed and then all was ready, They only waited for them to come

As usual, Susan came first

Lucy Ran towards her and hugged her, But she saw an amazing thing

Susan actually bought many things for them, And she drove a very expensive car

"Your quite successful now right, Susan" Lucy asked

"Pretty well, But I wouldn't you for these things" Susan said to Lucy while hugging her tighter

Finally teardrops from Susan's eyes ran through her cheeks

"Susan, I have much to tell you" Lucy said

" Well then, Let's get in pretty lady" Eustace volunteered as he said the joke

"Pretty? As me" Lucy said as she smiled and Susan laughed

"Of course you are, In fact Very Pretty We're sisters so we both are" Susan said smilingly

"Hah! That Boasting jerk, Peters late again" Edmund said

Then on 1 hour has passed they all heard a sound of a helicopter

And A Familiar Voice in a speaker

"Hey, I know I'm late but I bought more things for you!" Peter said excitedly looking out of the helicopter

"It's Peter!" Edmund shouted

The Helicopter Landed on the Grass

Eustace opened the door for everyone so they ate what Susan and Peter Brought for them

"Su, Whats your career how did you get that expensive car, I know it's price its 30 million" Edmund asked while his mouth is full


	3. Chapter 3 Career and Chat

"I'm an author and a bit of painter" Susan answered

"Ed, That is nothing compared to me, You see my helicopter?" Peter bragged

"I know the price of that, And I also know you borrowed it from a friend" Edmund said

That sentence of Edmund turned Peter's face red for embarrassing him then they chased each other through the field and finally got back in a matter of minutes

"Okay,(Peter was sweating and chasing his breath while talking) I admit I borrowed those, but It still took me 3 million to borrow those" Peter said

"Whats your career Peter" Susan asked

"Co-Producer and Car designer" Peter answered

"COOL" Eustace and Lucy said with amazement

"This Place is quite huge!" Susan exclaimed

"I've prepared you room Susan" Lucy said to her

"I've prepared yours too Pete" Edmund said

So They showed their older brother and sister that they are now really independent and indeed growing up

Susan and Peter Had their own room

Susan filled her room with Artistic colors and the texture of every furniture is soft

And it is filled with perfumes and two big mirrors with 10 different kinds of make up kit and Books.

Peter's room is exactly the opposite, He designed his room with Black and yellow walls and filled with electronic gadgets, Collection of sign pen, he also has 3 balls of every kind, Volley ball, Basketball, Football you just name it

*Knock Knock* Eustace knocked on Susan's door and she opened it

"Hello" Susan Greeted him

"She looks so young, even though shes already 20 years old she still looks as young as 15 years old" Eustace said in his mind

"Hey? Are you alright?" Susan asked because he is speechless for 30 seconds

Well, who wouldn't right? Shes so beautiful

"Umm, Do you have a minute?" Eustace asked

"Yes" Susan Answered


	4. Chapter 4 Questions answered

"Well, Is it alright for you to talk about Narnia" Eustace said politely and readily to be kicked out of the room, Well everyone would expect the answer no or yes weakly

"Yes" Susan said

"Is it true that you've loved Caspian before?" Eustace said

"Not love at all, just some sort of Attraction" Susan said

"But if you stayed, Probably you would love him right?" Eustace said

"Sort of" Susan answered

"Ummm… Do you want me to change the subject? You looked sad" Eustace said

"Its up to you" Susan said

"HEY SUSAN WAKE UP! Your pretty lame! Far from the Susan I've known before, An Energetic one The Smart one, The one who always thinks before doing something!" Eustace shouted

"Well, I just Hope I could come back to Narnia, I missed Aslan but…" Susan said

"But what" Eustace said

"Aslan told me and peter we could never get back, And In private he told us that hes in our world,

I journeyed to find him in every ways I could, I ended up Going the other direction

I've been with worldly things that I never should be with, I just can't find Aslan in our world" Susan Said

"well, Aslan said that to us too, Edmund and Lucy can never get back there, And In our world He has another name, He said that was the very reason we're brought to Narnia, We need to know him by then" Eustace said

"You've been to Narnia?" Susan asked

"Just a week ago, that explains the change of my attitude" Eustace said

"Okay, You better go to sleep now" Susan said

"Bye" Eustace said as he shuts the door


End file.
